Conventionally, a commonly used communication protocol for semiconductor manufacturing systems is, for example, the SECS/GEM protocol certified by SEMI (Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International). SECS is an abbreviation of “Semiconductor Equipment Communication Standard”. GEM is an abbreviation of Generic Model For Communications and Control of Manufacturing Equipment.
For example, there are semiconductor manufacturing systems in which semiconductor manufacturing devices such as a dicing device or a bonding device are connected to a host computer (hereinafter also referred to as “SECS/GEM host”) that manages the semiconductor manufacturing devices via a communication network that uses SECS/GEM protocol (for example, refer to patent literature 1).